The silver dove
by Lady-Miraculous101
Summary: Zero's family had protected the village he lived in for generations. What he didn't know was that they were also protecting him from someone, and now with his parent's ill and his brother out of town, who is there to protect him from Kaname? Onesided KaZe, yaoi, rape non con, noncon, long haired! Zero


**Chapter 1**

The sun shined brightly through the village as the town's people woke up to meet the day. One in particular, who had already been awake for quite some time, was at the moment filling a bucket with water at the river that flowed in the forest near the village's border. Long silver hair swayed with the morning breeze as Zero carried the full bucket of water back to his home, bending slightly to the left with the weight of the bucket.

Zero was definitely a sight to behold, with long, flowing, waist length hair that was held back with a band of leather at the base of his neck. The sun reflected off of his pale skin and near-white hair in such a way that he looked as if a halo was floating behind him, his rare, lavender eye's gleaming like jewels embedded in silver and his plush, rosy pink lips always being subconsciously in a slight pout. All of this added together would definitely make anyone believe he was the most beautiful creature upon the earth, yet there was one other aspect of him that seemed to draw people in. Zero obviously had never realized what beauty he held upon his body, otherwise he would have definitely acted much more vane and narcissistic than he did.

He was from an extremely well-known family of vampire hunters, infamous for having defeated many noble vampires and protecting the village Zero lived in of level E's, humans that had been turned into blood crazed monsters by the strongest race of vampires, pure-bloods. The only type of vampire that was capable of turning anyone into a vampire, although one with much less self-control than any born vampire.

Seeing a patch of forest herbs the silverette paused and bent over to examine them, his mother had been caught in a sickness for quite a while and he was the only one in the family, or village really, that had enough knowledge in healing to help her. His brother, Ichiru, had left for the neighboring village to find the herbs and plants that could be used to cure their mother. Zero was left with the job of keeping his mother healthy enough until Ichiru came home with the ingredients to her cure.

He saw some that would be useful in keeping her healthy and easing her pain, picking them and placing them in his basket.

Making his way on the trail that lead back to his village, Zero did not notice the shadowy figure hiding behind the trees, watching him. The dark figure had gleaming, wine red eye's and a malicious smirk written upon his face. _'Soon.'_ Thought the figure hiding in the trees. _'Soon, you shall be mine, Zero Kiryu.'_

 **-sSs-**

Kaname looked on with lustful hunger at the silver haired vampire hunter, gripping sharply at the tree he was hiding behind with his elongated claws. When he was very young Kaname had been wondering through a forest near one of his parent's castle's, looking for some entertainment and had come across a similarly young Kiryu. The hunter had been just as beautiful as he was today, Kaname had been struck by his beauty and had quickly developed an obsession for the silverette.

The pureblood would have taken the magnificent hunter right then back to his castle, to love and care for, if it weren't for the hunter's damned family. They had seen the lust in Kaname's eye's, even back when he was a child, and had forced the pureblood and his family away from the village before he could take the pure being.

His plan was going along smoothly enough though, soon the lilac eye'd beauty would be his. A human spy had been working as a cook for the Kiryu's for a number of months now, the spy had been feeding the parent's of Zero poisoned meals that would infect their immune system, making them catch diseases much more easily than they would normally be able to. The mother had fallen into sickness first, but the spy had informed him of how the father was hiding his symptoms from the twins, trying not to put all the responsibility upon their shoulders.

A sickening grin pulled at his lip's, the barriers keeping him from his beautiful dove were slowly crumbling down. Soon, with only a flick of his hand he would be able to destroy those walls, and then only Zero's twin, in his opinion the lesser looking one, would be the only thing there to protect the dove, and he wasn't even in _town_ was he? ' _Oh, poor Zero, who shall save from my clutches?'_

 **-sSs-**

Finally Zero was at the end of the path to his village, coaxing cheerful good morning's from the village's other inhabitant's, Zero answered back with a sweet and considerate smile. To the rest of the village Zero was the crown jewel of the land, if not the whole world. With one glance of his shining lavender eye's Zero was able to brighten even the gloomiest minded people's day.

Several young men offered to carry the silverette's heavy bucket, seeing the slight struggle the short man was going through. But Zero politely refused their offers, offhandedly saying that they had more important things to do than help him with a simple chore.

He approached the front door to his house, subconsciously swinging his softly curved hip's side to side, gracefully opened it and entered the house, all eye's near and far following him before his figure was hidden away by the door. In that instant the village broke from their frozen state and returned to their work, playing or shopping.

Placing the heavy bucket down on the floor Zero poured an amount into a small wooden bowl, fetching a piece of cloth and walking to his mother's room. Quietly knocking on the door to announce his presence, Zero entered the room, walking over to his ill mother and placing the cloth and bowl on the bed's side table.

Taking the already warm, wet cloth was on his mother's scorching head, Zero replaced it with the fresh and newly damp cloth he had taken from the kitchen. Placing a delicate hand in his mother's sweating grasp.

"I'm here, mother. Everything will be alright." He stated while looking worriedly down at his feverish parent. In response came a halfhearted and pained moan from the sleeping woman, a tear slipped past the hunter's eye as he prayed to every god he knew of to help his mother, and make her healthy again.

 **-sSs-**

 **Hello everybody! I hope you liked this chapter and please comment! All helpful criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
